Julian Bernardino's Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Boss Battles
Here are some battles that Arnold and Flash Sentry encounter. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dark Eco Plant - Cyclops (Hercules) *Klaww - Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Gol Acheron - Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Maia - Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) *Samos Hagai - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Blue Sage - Fiddler Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Red Sage - Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Yellow Sage - Praticial Pig (The Three Little Pigs) Gallery (Boss Battles) The Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Boss Battles Part 01 - Arnold and Flash vs The Cyclops..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Cyclops. The Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Boss Battles Part 02 - Arnold and Flash vs Darth Maul..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Darth Maul The Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Boss Battles Part 03 - Arnold and Flash vs Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/jak-and-daxter-the-precursor-legacy-rip) Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Cyclops *20-forbidden jungle temple (vs. dark eco plant) *68-a power cell! Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Darth Maul *38-mountain pass (vs. klaww) *68-a power cell! Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress *60-final battle part 1 *61-final battle part 2 *62-final battle part 3 *63-final battle part 4 *68-a power cell! http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *coolsaber.wav *LSwall02.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng1.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Saberblk.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng3.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Hum 5.wav *Swing01.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepersaus02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav blastersounds.zip *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *railchargefly01.wav *railarmcharge01.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *sprobegun01.wav *bcfire01.wav Quotes Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Cyclops *(Then suddenly, a big shadow appears in front of Arnold and Flash; it's a large grizzly Cyclops, who takes out and activates a red lightsaber) *Flash Sentry: (tugging at his ears and howling) Ooooooooooooooooooh! *Arnold: You don't scare me, Mr. Cyclops. (takes out and activates his light blue lightsaber) *Flash Sentry: I don't think I can do this. (takes out and activates his two lightsabers (one purple and one green). He runs forward) He's mine! *Arnold: Foolish pony. (the Cyclops use force lightning on Flash, who ends up using his powerful blades to stop the blow, and weaken The Cyclops. And then, The Cyclops is now really furious. Arnold runs forward, and as the Cyclops swings at Flash, who jumps out of the way, Arnold force pulls an object toward the Cyclops, who swings at the object, causing it to break apart. The Cyclops, Arnold, and Flash's lightsabers swing and clash six times and struggle) Really, Flash. I told you before. We'll take him together. (the lightsabers swing four times. They swing and clash six times and struggle once again. The Cyclops force lifts an object and throws at Flash, who dodges it, and as Arnold force throws the object at The Cyclops, causing him to get hurt, the Cyclops, now angry, force grabs another object toward Arnold, who cuts it apart, and force throws the parts of the object back at the Cyclops, hurting him again. Arnold, Flash, and The Cyclops' lightsabers swing and clash once more. Then with a mighty slash, Arnold swings his lightsaber and slices The Cyclops' head off, causing the beast's lightsaber to fall out of his hand and turn off. Arnold and Flash turn off and put their lightsabers and grab an item to take and keep for themselves) Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Darth Maul *Arnold: There he is, Flash. Darth Maul. Now he will pay for what his bosses have told him to do. *Darth Maul: Surrender now, or destroyed. True power can only come from the dark side. (takes out and activates his red double bladed saber staff) *Flash Sentry: (takes out and activates his two lightsabers (one purple and one green)) I think we are more failures like those who have come before us. *Arnold: (takes out his light blue lightsaber) You're under arrest, Darth Maul. *(Arnold, Flash, and Darth Maul leap at each other. The lightsabers swing and clash six times. They clash seven times and swing once. They clash five times. Darth Maul force throws Flash, causing Flash to fly backward and stop flying backward, by putting his lightsabers in the ground. Flash yelps and leaps over Darth Maul, who hits a wall instead. Arnold force throws Darth Maul. Some parts are force lifted and thrown to Arnold, who cuts three of them apart. More parts are force thrown toward Arnold, who cuts three more of them. The lightsabers swing and clash eight times. As Arnold throws Darth Maul out of site, causing him to fall down into the lava stream below, he and Flash turn off their lightsabers and put them away and grab an item) Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress *Arnold: We've finally found you, Tyranus and Asajj. You two are responsible for sending all your slaves to haunt down and take over the world. *Count Dooku: You can have us, Arnold. But now that we see you have some blades being strong like ours, let's see how well you handle them. (Dooku and Asajj take out and light their red lightsabers, and as Arnold takes out and activates his light blue lightsaber, Flash takes out and activates his two green lightsabers) *(the lightsaber clash once. They clash once again. They clash eight times. They clash seven times. They clash eight times. They swing and clash four times. They clash three times and struggle. They clash five times and struggle once again. They clash twice as Dooku throws Flash onto the ground. Angered by this, Flash gets up and attacks Dooku. The lightsabers clash six times as Flash force throws Dooku of the way when the crystals shine and make a light) *Count Dooku: Now that they're stronger than I thought, the Light Eco does exist. *Asajj Ventress: Well, don't just stand there. Don't let Arnold and Flash get it. *Flash Sentry: What Eco? That could be the stuff to change me back. Or it could stop the robot. Stay fuzzy. Save the world. Choices. Okay, fine. We'll save the world. But do it quickly, or I'll change my mind. (force throws Dooku off the edge and sends him plummeting into the river below. Arnold and Asajj fight with their glowing blades struggling. The lightsabers swing and clash eighteen times. Arnold force sprays water at Asajj, who jumps out of the way. Arnold force throws Asajj out of a brick wall as Flash follows, running up to catch up) Wait for me! Wait for me! *(Arnold tries to hit Asajj, but misses, then goes in pursuit when Flash catches up. The lightsabers swing and clash eight times. The lightsabers swing and clash seven times. They clash six times. As the heroes go up, the laser swords clash fifteen times and struggle, until Asajj knocks Flash off the edge, causing the pony to drop his lightsabers, that turn off, and forcing him to be thrown off the edge. Angered by this, Arnold runs forward and kicks Asajj off the edge and roars in anger and switches off his lightsabers when Asajj's lightsabers turn off and fall after her) *Grandpa Fletcher: Well, it looks like I've been too hard on you boys. You do have what it takes to be heroes. *Helga: Well, Flash I'm afraid we can't change you back. *Flash Sentry: Never fear about me, baby. You know what they say about me. Fine. Big things come in small packages. *Little Pig 1: Well, Arnold. You have a great challenge of channeling Eco. Guys, you may have be right for this after all. *Little Pig 3: And Helga, without your help and your engineering friends, none of this would have been possible. (laughs) Perhaps we've found another guy. Now that the two Sith Lords are lost... *Little Pig 2: Not to mention them being destroyed. (laughs) *Grandpa Lou: Yes, Asajj and Dooku. The Dark Echo probably destroyed them. *Three Little Pigs: Probably?! *Flash Sentry: Ah, who cares?! Bring them on! We can take them again, right, Arnold? I said, right, Arnold? *(Arnold and Helga are about to kiss when Flash interrupts) *Flash Sentry: Whoa! Put it on ice, big guy! *Arnold: Sorry to interrupt, but let me and Helga kiss first. *Flash Sentry: Oh, alright. *(Arnold and Helga kiss so beautifully that Flash appears to be delighted) Trivia Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Cyclops *Arnold will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Sentry will carry two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Cyclops will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Darth Maul *Arnold will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Sentry will carry two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Darth Maul will carry a red double bladed staff, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress *Arnold will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Sentry will carry two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Count Dooku will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Asajj Ventress will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino